


An Encounter

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Narcissa Black is pulled into a hidden corridor by her co-worker Harry Potter
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 43





	An Encounter

Narcissa Black was the Potions professor at Hogwarts. She had taught there for a few years since the war ended. She was currently walking down a corridor when she was grabbed and dragged into a hidden one.

She struggled but the person's grip was too strong. When she recognized who had grabbed her, she growled softly. It was her co-worker, Harry Potter.

“What do you want, Potter?”

He smirked at her, which made her raise a brow.

“I’ve been seeing the way you look at me.”

She scoffed “What on earth are you going on about? I haven’t looked at you in any way that should concern you.” 

He hummed “Someone told me that you were attracted to me. I thought it was bollocks at first, but then I started noticing the way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking. 

She bit her lip, panic rising. She didn’t want him to know that she was attracted to him, but it looked like he already knew.

She didn’t reply. She just stayed silent, looking away from him.

She laughed softly “So it’s true then? You are attracted to me.”

She sighed softly and looked at him. She growled “I’m neither confirming nor denying it.” 

He grinned. “Well let’s see how you react to this.” he purred before undoing her robe. He let it fall to the floor. He then slipped a hand up her dress, going to pull her underwear down.

Narcissa gasped and tried stopping him. 

Harry pushed her against the cold wall and growled softly “Don’t fight it. I know you want me to do this.”

“Potter. I am not attracted-“ she started, being interrupted by his lips on hers.

She sighed as he kissed her. She eventually started kissing back, just giving up. He knew. There was no use to denying it.

He hummed and deepened the kiss. He slipped a hand in her underwear and started rubbing her clit.

Narcissa moaned softly in the kiss. She gripped onto him tightly.

He took the chance to shove his tongue in her mouth, exploring her mouth as much as he could. 

She groaned into the kiss, her hips starting to roll as he rubbed her.

He broke the kiss, starting to kiss her neck instead.

“Fuck.” she whispered. She shouldn’t be enjoying this but she was. So much.

He rubbed her for a little longer before pulling his hand back.

She looked at him curiously before widening her eyes. He was undoing his belt. She bit her lip.

“W-What are you doing?”

“I’m taking off my belt so I can fuck you.”

“Here? But what if we get caught?” she whispered.

“Be quiet and we won’t.”

She sighed softly but nodded. 

He hummed and pulled himself out. He stroked himself to hardness, which didn’t take long. He pulled her dress up to her waist and removed her underwear before pushing up into her. He started thrusting in and out of her. 

Narcissa groaned softly as she was filled up. He was stretching her. She wasn’t used to his size. Lucius had been big but not this big. She moaned quietly and rested the back of her head against the stone wall.

He smirked and sped up, reaching around and unzipping her dress and pulling it down her arms. He cupped her breasts.

She bit her lip as he cupped her breasts. She then gasped as he took her bra off. He leaned and started kissing her chest, thrusting up harder.

She let out a soft and quiet whimper. She slipped her hands up his shirt and dug his nails into his back.

Harry grunted, going even faster now.

Soon, Narcissa was panting. “Fuck! I’m close.”

“Cum then.” he purred.

Not that long later, she did, moaning quietly.

As her walls squeezed him, his seed shot into her.

She felt this and sighed softly. Once she got her sense back and was dressed, she was panicking.

“You came inside of me..”

“Yes I did.”

“Do you know how risky that is? If I become pregnant and people find out what we did, we’ll both be fired! I love my job, I can’t get fired..” she said, starting to have a panic attack.

Harry gripped her shoulders and shook her. “Narcissa. You seemed to have forgotten that there are contraceptive charms. It’s okay. You’re not going to get pregnant.” he said softly. He put his hand to her stomach and cast the charm.

She sighed at the warmness in her stomach. “Thank you..and sorry for overreacting.” she said sheepishly.

He smirked “it’s okay.”

She fixed her hair and smoothed out her clothes. “It’s already late. I must retire to my quarters. Goodnight Potter.”

“Goodnight, Narcissa.” he smirked before walking off. 

Narcissa sighed before heading to her quarters down in the dungeons. She fell asleep while thinking of what had just happened.


End file.
